A Hero's War
by Shadowyman
Summary: A Call of Duty: World at War/Kim Possible fusion. The war that changed history through the eyes of the brave heroes who fought and died in it.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Kim Possible or the Call of Duty franchise.

**Chapter 1**- The Raid on Makin

August 17th, 1942

Mainland, Makin Atoll

2300 Hours

Ron Stoppable opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the torch that was just a few feet away from him. He could barely remember what happened to him and his battalion. All he remembered was getting off his team's small boat and heading to the mainland. He heard Pvt. Henk run up to the road and search for any ambushes or snipers farther up. After that, Ron saw bullets whiz past his head and the heard the dying screams of his team. Then… after that, nothing but pure blackness.

"I see that you are finally awake."

Ron raised his head to find a Japanese Cpl.'s face a few inches from his own. Ron suddenly felt a surge of rage go through every muscle in his body. The Cpl. just stared at the Ron while smoking a cigar.

"Ahh!!! Aahh!!!" Ron turned his slightly to find one of his teammates, Pvt. Pyle. His wrists were tied behind his back to ensure that he couldn't counterattack. Another Japanese man was standing in front of him, mercilessly beating Pyle with a small wooden stick. Pyle's face was bloody and Ron could swear that Pyle was missing some teeth as well.

"American pig." The Cpl. said. Ron turned his head away from Pyle's beating and back to commanding Japanese man, glad that he didn't have to see Pyle suffer.

"You have nothing to say to me pig?"

Ron just stared at the man, he tried to move his wrists, but they were tied as well. Usually, Ron would do whatever it takes to kill this piece of shit. But he knew that the other battalions would surely have known about his team's absence and would try to save him. All Ron needed to right now was to hope for rescue and to drag this out as long as he can.

"You think because you saw nothing, you are strong?" The Cpl. took another drag from his cigar and stood up. Ron's eyes followed him as he walked to the Japanese man that was wailing on Pyle. The Cpl. said some gibberish to the other man and he stopped his attacks. Ron was ashamed to know what the Cpl. said in Japanese. It translated to, "That one wouldn't talk. Stop and let me see to this one."

"What can you tell me about your army pig? The Cpl. grabbed Pyle's bloody chin and raised it up to his face. Pyle's jaw was too sore to curse the man, so he responded with a blood filled spit.

Ron shook his head and wanted to yell at the young man. "Pissing of the enemy is only going to get you killed idiot," Ron thought.

The Cpl. wiped the spit and blood of his face and took another drag from his cigar. He took the cigar out of his mouth and tightened his hold on Pyle's chin. Then he jammed the entire cigar into Pyle's left eye. Pyle's screams were loud enough to be heard throughout the Makin Atoll island.

Ron couldn't bear to look at the horrid scene. The Cpl. said to his comrade some more Japanese, this time attracting Ron's attention. "Kill this worthless pig soldier."

The man bowed to his commanding officer and grabbed his hidden knife from his belt. He grabbed Pyle's chin and slice his throat. Pyle fell back and his scream came out as gurgles due the blood pouring out his esophagus.

"Holy shit!" Ron thought to himself. "I need to get out of here before that guy remembers that I'm still here." Ron took one last glance at Pyle's corpse and started to crawl backwards using his legs.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Ron heard as the Japanese man walked towards him, his knife still dripping with blood.

He grabbed Ron and readied his knife, ready to end Ron's life here and now.

Ron closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain and death. What he got instead was a loud scream and the sound of the knife falling onto the wooden floor. Ron opened his eyes to find his own Cpl. stabbing the Japanese soldier in the back.

"Stoppable, are you okay?" The man asked Ron as the Japanese soldier fell back onto the floor. A puddle of blood started to form underneath him. Ron laughed and replied, "Ha ha ha! I though I was gonna die there for a sec Felix."

"Good God Ron." Cpl. Felix Renton said as he looked at the dead Japanese soldiers. "Someday, you're going to die for being to reckless."

"Hey! It ain't my fault that these asses have ambushes all over this island." Ron retorted as Felix used his knife to cut Ron's ropes.

Ron stood up and gave a Felix a high-five. "Ready to raise hell on this shitty island Ron -man?" Felix asked Ron.

"You bet man."

Ron and Felix walked out of the small shed. Ron for one was glad to be out of that hellhole. Outside, it was still dark and there was torches lit. Small huts made from wood and grass were everywhere.

"Renton, Stoppable, over here now." A loud booming voice came from the supply crates.

Ron smiled as he recognized the voice. It was his Sergeant, Sgt. Steven Barkin.

As Ron walked to his superior, Barkin grabbed a helmet and gave it Ron. Ron didn't need an order to know that he was supposed to wear it. Barkin then handed Ron a Nambu pistol. Ron loaded it and grabbed a nearby M1 Garand for additional firepower.

There were a few other soldiers as well, some that were young and were new recruits. Ron shook his head and thought, "These kids don't know what they're getting themselves into." Being 23 years of age, Ron had been on the battlefield longer than most people. 2 years to be precise.

"Stoppable!" Ron turned and face his sergeant. "Those fuckers didn't hurt you did they?" Barkin asked.

"No sir, I came out with minimal damage." Ron replied back.

"That's good soldier. We need all the support if we are to blow this place to hell." Ron was fazed by this objective. Normally, Ron would have been a little sacred to attack an outpost this large. But after what happened to him and Pyle, Ron was ready to kill any Japanese soldier stupid enough to get in his way.

"Markel!" Barkin shouted a soldier with a large radio on his back. "Signal the strike team!"

"Yes sir, sergeant!" Markel quickly grabbed his radio microphone and gave the nearby battleships to signal.

As soon as Markel hanged up, the barrage of rockets flew from a distant point on the ocean and exploded the small huts that were a few yards from Ron and his team.

Ron loaded his M1 Garand and waited for Barkin to give the order. Felix loaded his own rifle and put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ready Ron-man? You never know if one of us will die out there."

"Ron shook his head in agreement and said, "That may be true Felix, but at least we'll die fighting. And not sitting on our asses and giving out orders." Ron's eyes went half-closed into a glare as he thought about the Major who ordered Ron's original team to land on Makin.

"Well said Ron, well said." Felix grabbed his rifle and waited for Barkin's orders.

Barkin himself was waiting for the rocket's explosions to die off first. As soon as the fire and smoke dissipated, Barkin gave out the order.

"CHARGE!!!"

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it up in the next chapter.

This is my second story on FanFiction. If you didn't read my other story (Stoppable's Wasteland Journey), please go and to so. Go read it and give it a review if you feel like it.

And for all the Yori fans out there. No, Yori will not be a part of this story. Making her fight Ron in the war is just too cruel, even for me (and I'm a disgusting kid). So don't fret.


End file.
